School of Crock/Images
IMG_2506.png 1.PNG|"Timmy, why are you packing a... 2.PNG|...sleepmask for school?" 3.PNG|"It's not what you think." 4.PNG|"You sleep during class?" 5.PNG|"Then it is what you think." 6.PNG 7.PNG|"I gotta get ready... 8.PNG|for school too. 9.PNG|Traffic school." 10.PNG|"Sparky, 11.PNG|dogs aren't supposed to drive!" 12.PNG|"Yeah, that's what the cops said when they told me I had to go to traffic school. 13.PNG|I just need to borrow the car from your dad." 14.PNG 16.PNG 17.PNG 18.PNG 19.PNG|"Honey! The dog's giving me a ride to work, see ya later!" 20.PNG|"Squirrel!!" 21.PNG|*Loud crash, dad screams* 22.PNG 23.PNG|"Almost time for school Poof! 24.PNG|I'm making breakfast in the fishbowl. 25.PNG|What do you want, 26.PNG|soggy eggs... 27.PNG|or soggy waffles?" 28.PNG 29.PNG 30.PNG 31.PNG 32.PNG 33.PNG|"Yeah, I don't think... 34.PNG|we have that. 35.PNG|Mostly because I don't know what you said." 36.PNG 37.PNG 38.PNG 39.PNG 40.PNG 41.PNG 42.PNG 43.PNG|"Oh no!! 44.PNG|The soggy pot roast I made last night... 45.PNG|made him crazy!" 46.PNG|"What's wrong with my baby!? 47.PNG|I'm gonna call... 48.PNG|Dr. Rip Stud- 50.PNG|well. 51.PNG|Dr. Studwell, something's wrong with Poof!" 52.PNG 53.PNG|"I'm afraid there's no cure." 54.PNG|"What!?" 55.PNG|"For our... 56.PNG|love. 57.PNG|Sorry Wanda, 58.PNG|I was rehearsing my lines for the soap opra I'm starring in. 59.PNG|I play a doctor that only treats super models in the arctic circle. 60.PNG|It's called... 61.PNG|The Cold, and The Beautiful." 62.PNG|"I thought you were a... 63.PNG|real doctor." 64.PNG|"I am. 65.PNG|But I also play one on TV. 66.PNG|The money's better and I don't have to watch... 67.PNG|sick people undress." 69.PNG 71.PNG 72.PNG 73.PNG 74.PNG 75.PNG 76.PNG 77.PNG 78.PNG 79.PNG 80.PNG 70.PNG 81.PNG|"Ohh... 82.PNG|I see what the problem is." 83.PNG|"What is it Dr. Studwell!?" 84.PNG|"My character gets killed by something called a... 85.PNG|lazer penguin. 86.PNG|I've gotta call my agent. test.png 87.PNG|"NO!! 88.PNG|What's wrong with Poof!?" 89.PNG|"Oh, right. 90.PNG|Poof's going through... 91.PNG|'Pooferty'." 92.PNG|"Pooferty?? 93.PNG|Don't you mean... 94.PNG|puberty?" 95.PNG|"Young man, 96.PNG|who's the super model doctor here? 97.PNG|Pooferty is when fairy babies go from saying... 98.PNG|poof, poof, 99.PNG|to actual words. 100.PNG|But while Poof makes the transition, 101.PNG|you won't be able to understand... 102.PNG|a thing he says." 103.PNG|"Well maybe... 104.PNG|YOU... 105.PNG|can't understand him, 106.PNG|but I bet I can figure it out." 107.PNG 108.PNG 109.PNG 110.PNG 111.PNG 112.PNG 113.PNG|"He either said he's hungry, 114.PNG|or that I left the soggy oven on. 115.PNG|I'm betting he's hungry. 116.PNG 117.PNG 118.PNG 119.PNG|I bet wrong." 120.PNG 1212.PNG|"Is there anything you can do for... 122.PNG|my baby Dr. Studwell?" 123.PNG|"Don't worry, 124.PNG|he'll come out of the fishbowl eventually." 125.PNG|"She meant... 126.PNG|Poof!" 127.PNG|"Oh, right. 128.PNG|Well, 129.PNG|all... 130.PNG|we can do is give him this list of... 131.PNG|words to practice." 132.PNG 133.PNG 134.PNG 135.PNG|"Exterior arctic circle, day, 136.PNG|a group of shivering models huddle around... 137.PNG|a hunky doctor for warmth." 138.PNG|"Oh! 139.PNG|Sorry, that's... 140.PNG|my next scene. 141.PNG 142.PNG|Practice these... 143.PNG|sounds Poof. 144.PNG 145.PNG 146.PNG|And eventually you'll be able to speak... 147.PNG|as good as I talk." 148.PNG 149.PNG 150.PNG 151.PNG 152.PNG 1489.PNG 153.PNG 154.PNG 155.PNG 156.PNG 157.PNG 158.PNG 159.PNG 160.PNG 161.PNG 162.PNG 163.PNG 164.PNG 165.PNG 166.PNG|"Now if you'll excuse me, 167.PNG|I have to get back to the set before the super models wander off. 168.PNG|They don't have a lot upstairs Wanda. 169.PNG|Just the cold arctic wind whistling between their ears." 170.PNG 171.PNG 172.PNG 173.PNG|*Honk, Honk* 174.PNG 175.PNG 176.PNG|"It's the school bus Poof! 177.PNG|Have a... 178.PNG|good day!" 179.PNG 180.PNG 181.PNG 182.PNG 183.PNG 184.PNG 185.PNG|"I can translate that. 186.PNG|He either said he'll see you after school, 187.PNG|or he's marrying a... 188.PNG|siamese cat! 189.PNG|Either way I'll accept him. 190.PNG|I'm proud of my weird, 191.PNG|cat-loving son!" 192.PNG 194.PNG 195.PNG 196.PNG 197.PNG 198.PNG 199.PNG 200.PNG 201.PNG 202.PNG 203.PNG 204.PNG 205.PNG|"Oh good. 206.PNG|It's dark in here. 207.PNG 208.PNG|I don't have to use my sleepmask." 209.PNG 210.PNG|"Ladies and gentlemen. Live from Dimmsdale... 211.PNG|Elementary School, it's the Denzel Crocker Show! 212.PNG|Here's your host, 213.PNG|DENN- 214.PNG|-ZELL 215.PNG|CROCK- 216.PNG|-ERR." 217.PNG|"Thank... 218.PNG|you! 219.PNG|Thank... 220.PNG|you! 221.PNG|Take it away... 222.PNG|F-Dancers!" 223.PNG 224.PNG 225.PNG 226.PNG 227.PNG|"Sorry I haven't graded your papers yet. 228.PNG 229.PNG|I was up until 3... 230.PNG|rehearsing this number." 231.PNG 232.PNG 233.PNG 234.PNG 235.PNG 236.PNG 237.PNG 238.PNG 239.PNG|"Al- 240.PNG|right... 241.PNG 242.PNG|F- 243.PNG|Dancers, 244.PNG|bring it... 245.PNG|on home!" 246.PNG 247.PNG 248.PNG 249.PNG 250.PNG|"I probably should've cut eye holes... 251.PNG|in their costumes. 252.PNG 253.PNG|You all... 254.PNG|get F's! 255.PNG 256.PNG|For being terrible F's!" 257.PNG 258.PNG 259.PNG 260.PNG 261.PNG|"Alright kids. 262.PNG 263.PNG|Time for a field trip!" 264.PNG 265.PNG|"Yaaa- 266.PNG|aaaay!" 267.PNG|"To the dark recesses of... 268.PNG|my mind!" 269.PNG 270.PNG|"Awwwwww." 271.PNG|"Allow me to introduce my... 272.PNG|latest invention. 273.PNG 274.PNG|I call it, my... 275.PNG|Abraca-blender. 276.PNG 277.PNG|"This baby will drain the magic from any magical creature, 278.PNG|and turn it into a delicious smoothie! 279.PNG 280.PNG|And once I drink it, I'll have the creature's powers, 281.PNG|with the protein boost." 282.PNG 283.PNG|"Hey Mr. Nutjob, 284.PNG|can we learn something now?" 286.PNG|"Don't try to distract me Turner! 287.PNG|I know you have... 288.PNG|FAIRIES!!! 289.PNG 290.PNG|And after all these years, I've come to the conclusion that their disguise is... 292.PNG|your stupid pink hat! 293.PNG 294.PNG|Which, I'm now gonna suck the magic from!" 295.PNG 296.PNG 297.PNG 298.PNG 299.PNG 300.PNG 301.PNG|"Oops. 302.PNG|Had the settings up too high. 303.PNG 304.PNG|Oh well, 305.PNG 306.PNG|bottoms up!" 307.PNG 308.PNG 309.PNG 310.PNG|*Gags* 311.PNG|"I don't feel magical at all. 312.PNG 313.PNG 314.PNG|Alright kids, 315.PNG|read chapter 3 while I go throw up hat... 316.PNG|juice." 317.PNG 318.PNG 319.PNG 320.PNG 321.PNG 322.PNG|"Boy Timmy, 323.PNG|Mr. Crocker's really out of control." 324.PNG 325.PNG|"Yeah. If he can put a hat in a blender, 326.PNG|there's no telling what kind of evil he's capable of. 327.PNG 328.PNG|The next time it could be your pencil. 329.PNG|Holy cow, 330.PNG 331.PNG|we're your pencils!" 332.PNG 333.PNG|"Cosmo's right. 334.PNG 335.PNG|You guys are in danger... 336.PNG|and it's time we got rid of Mr. Crocker once and for all. 337.PNG 338.PNG|I wish he were transferred to a new school. 339.PNG 340.PNG|And make it the one that's the farthest away from here!" 341.PNG|"Done. 342.PNG|Boy, that was exhausting. 343.PNG|Who wants a refreshing glass of leftover hat juice?" 344.PNG 345.PNG 346.PNG 347.PNG 348.PNG|"Yum. 349.PNG 350.PNG|Ooh, that's coming right back up." 351.PNG 352.PNG 353.PNG 354.PNG 355.PNG|*Barfing* 356.PNG 357.PNG|"I can't believe I was transferred to another... 358.PNG|school! 359.PNG 360.PNG|Boy! 361.PNG 362.PNG|You try to shape young minds and skim a little money from the PTA fund, 363.PNG|and this is the thanks you get. 366.PNG 364.PNG|Spellementary School. 365.PNG|Never heard of it. 366d.PNG 367.PNG|I'll just plug the coordinates into the... 368.PNG|old GPS and I'm off." 369.PNG 370.PNG 371.PNG 372.PNG 373.PNG 374.PNG|"Hmm, using unleaded gas may have been a mistake, 375.PNG 376.PNG|apparently the lead's what keeps you on the ground." 377.PNG 378.PNG 379.PNG 380.PNG 381.PNG 382.PNG 383.PNG 384.PNG 385.PNG 386.PNG 386s.PNG 387.PNG|"Boy, that was a bumpy ride. 388.PNG 389.PNG|I think I burped up a little hat juice." 390.PNG 391.PNG 392.PNG 393.PNG 394.PNG 395.PNG 396.PNG 397.PNG|"Nothing odd... 398.PNG|here. 399.PNG|Just a typical bunch of... 400.PNG|bratty brats." 401.PNG 402.PNG 403.PNG 404.PNG|"She must... 405.PNG|use... 406.PNG|unleaded gas in her broom. 407.PNG 408.PNG|Ahh, 409.PNG|that's the strange little kid... 410.PNG|from my neighbour's lawn. 411.PNG 412.PNG|Wait a minute! 413.PNG 414.PNG|A little kid... 415.PNG|tying his own shoe!? 416.PNG 417.PNG|He must be... 418.PNG|MAGICAL!" 419.PNG|*Gasps* 420.PNG 421.PNG|"This is a school for magical children. 422.PNG 423.PNG|I've... 424.PNG|hit the jackpot! 425.PNG 426.PNG|But given that I'm a world famous fairy hunter, it's a good chance one of these brats will know me." 427.PNG 428.PNG|"Move it weirdo!" 429.PNG|"Yep, they know me. 430.PNG|Time for a clever disguise." 431.PNG 432.PNG 433.PNG|"What are you looking at? 434.PNG|I'm your new teacher, 435.PNG|mrrr... 436.PNG|Sacklunch. 438.PNG|It's german for... 439.PNG|Mr. Crocker, 440.PNG|I mean Wilcox!" 441.PNG 442.PNG 443.PNG 444.PNG 445.PNG 446.PNG 447.PNG 448.PNG 449.PNG 450.PNG 451.PNG|"Check this out Sammy. 452.PNG 453.PNG|I rigged a voice-activated fairy wacker to the... 454.PNG|door. 455.PNG|When Poof enters and says... 456.PNG|''Poof, poof"... 457.PNG|like he always does, 458.PNG|KA- 459.PNG|POW!" 460.PNG|*Maniacally laughing* 461.PNG|"You make me... 462.PNG|sad and... 463.PNG|afraid." 464.PNG 465.PNG|"Oh weep away Sammy. 466.PNG|Your tears only... 467.PNG|fuel my rage!" 468.PNG 469.PNG 470.PNG 471.PNG 472.PNG 473.PNG 474.PNG 475.PNG 476.PNG|"Hello Poof." 477.PNG 478.PNG|What's say you?" 479.PNG 480.PNG 481.PNG 482.PNG 483.PNG 484.PNG 485.PNG 486.PNG 487.PNG 488.PNG 489.PNG 490.PNG 491.PNG 492.PNG|"What!? 493.PNG 494.PNG|I didn't quite hear you." 495.PNG 496.PNG 497.PNG 498.PNG 499.PNG 500.PNG 5012.PNG 502.PNG 503.PNG 504.PNG 505.PNG 506.PNG 507.PNG 508.PNG 509.PNG 510.PNG|"That moron was supposed to say... 511.PNG|poof, poof!" 512.PNG 513.PNG 514.PNG 515.PNG 516.PNG|"Good morning children." 517.PNG 518.PNG 519.PNG 520.PNG|"I'm your new teacher... 521.PNG|Mr. Sacklunch." 522.PNG|"Mr. Sacklunch, 523.PNG|I have a question." 524.PNG|"And I have an answer. 525.PNG|NOO!" 526.PNG 527.PNG|"Ooh... 528.PNG|I like him. 529.PNG 530.PNG|Finally a teacher worth sucking up to." 531.PNG 532.PNG 533.PNG 534.PNG|"Alright students. 535.PNG|I'm anxious to drain you of your magic, 536.PNG|I mean, 537.PNG|get to know you better." 538.PNG|"Ooh! Mr. Sacklunch, 539.PNG|Let me show you my magic. 540.PNG 541.PNG|It's super scary, 542.PNG|and it works best if used on an innocent victim like... 543.PNG|Poof over here." 544.PNG 545.PNG 546.PNG 547.PNG 548i.PNG|"Is that gibberish or can I just not hear you... 549.PNG|threw this paper bag?" 552.PNG 551.PNG 550.PNG 553.PNG 554.PNG 555.PNG 556.PNG|"Enough baby talk kid! You should be using real words at your age. 557.PNG|And you certainly shouldn't have a rattle. 558.PNG|Give me... 559.PNG|that!" 560.PNG 561.PNG 562.PNG 563.PNG 564.PNG 565.PNG 566.PNG 567.PNG 568.PNG 569.PNG 570.PNG 571.PNG 572.PNG 573.PNG 574.PNG 575.PNG 576.PNG 577.PNG 578.PNG|"On that note of clarity... 579.PNG|class dismissed. 580.PNG|Your homework is to prepare for a magical show and tell, 581.PNG|where each of you will demonstrate your powers." 582.PNG|"But we've only been here for 10 minutes and I wanna... 583.PNG|learn something." 584.PNG|"Oh, you wanna... 585.PNG|learn something? 586.PNG|Learn to... 587.PNG|duck!!" 588.PNG 589.PNG 590.PNG 591.PNG 592.PNG 593.PNG|"Best teacher... 594.PNG|EVER!!" 595.PNG 596.PNG|"See you... 597.PNG|tomorrow... 598.PNG|children." 599.PNG 600.PNG 601.PNG 602.PNG 603.PNG|"Great! Now I'm having a bag hair day. 604.PNG|But who cares!? 605.PNG|Tomorrow, 606.PNG|I Denzel Crocker, 607.PNG|will suck the magic out of those little brats, and become the most... 608.PNG|powerful creature... 609.PNG|in the universe!!" 610.PNG 611.PNG 612.PNG 613.PNG 614.PNG 615.PNG 616.PNG 617.PNG 618.PNG aiq.PNG 620.PNG|"Gaah! 621.PNG 622.PNG|You overheard my little secret did you? 623.PNG|Well you can't tell on me, 624.PNG|no one can understand word you say, 625.PNG|and as far as anyone else knows, 626.PNG|I'm still Mr. Sacklunch! 627.PNG 628.PNG|See you tomorrow when your magic will be... 629.PNG|mine!" 630.PNG|*Maniacally laughing* 631.PNG|*Gags* 632.PNG|"How I am still burping up hat juice!?" 633.PNG|*Coughs* 634.PNG 635.PNG 636.PNG|*Gasps* 637.PNG 638.PNG 639.PNG 640.PNG|*Opening Scene after Commercial Break* 641.PNG 642.PNG 643.PNG 644.PNG 645.PNG|"Hey sport, 646.PNG|how was the rest of your day without Mr. Crocker?" 647.PNG 648.PNG|"I don't know. 649.PNG 650.PNG|I slept through it." 651.PNG vlcsnap-2019-07-23-14h54m42s421.png 652.PNG|"How are you ever gonna learn anything... 653.PNG|if you never pay attention!" 654.PNG 655.PNG 656.PNG 657.PNG 658.PNG 659.PNG 660.PNG|"Hey Timmy, 661.PNG|when did you get a dog?" 662.PNG|"That's Sparky Cosmo... 663.PNG|I've had him for months." vlcsnap-2019-07-23-14h55m09s752.png 664.PNG|"Oh right. 665.PNG 666.PNG|Who's the chick with the pink hair?" 667.PNG 668.PNG|"How'd traffic school go Sparky?" 669.PNG|"No idea Timmy. 670.PNG 671.PNG|I slept through it. 672.PNG|Then I forgot to take my sleep mask off, 673.PNG 674.PNG|when I drove home, and I hit... 675.PNG|an F-dancer. 676.PNG|She's ok. 677.PNG 678.PNG|In fact, we're having dinner later." 679.PNG 680.PNG 681.PNG 682.PNG 683.PNG 684.PNG 685.PNG 686.PNG 687.PNG 688.PNG 689.PNG 690.PNG 691.PNG 692z.PNG|"Who's the babbling kid? 693.PNG 694.PNG|Ohh right." 695.PNG 696.PNG|"Poof, what's wrong? 697.PNG 698.PNG|And where's your magic rattle?" 699.PNG 700e.PNG 7011.PNG 702.PNG 703.PNG 704s.PNG 705a.PNG 706.PNG 707.PNG 708.PNG 709.PNG 710.PNG 711.PNG 712.PNG 713.PNG 714.PNG|"Calm down Poof! 715.PNG|Try using those voice exercises Dr. Studwell gave you to practice with." 716.PNG 717.PNG 718.PNG 719.PNG 720.PNG 721.PNG 722.PNG 723.PNG 724.PNG 725.PNG 726.PNG 727.PNG 728.PNG 729.PNG 730.PNG 731.PNG 732.PNG 733.PNG 734.PNG 735.PNG 736.PNG 737.PNG 738.PNG 739.PNG 740.PNG 741.PNG 742.PNG 743.PNG 744.PNG 745.PNG 746.PNG 747.PNG 748.PNG|"Oh I don't understand you, 749.PNG 750.PNG|try acting it out sweetie." 751.PNG 752.PNG 753.PNG 754.PNG 755.PNG 756.PNG 757.PNG 758.PNG 759.PNG 760.PNG 761.PNG 762.PNG|"Charades!? 763.PNG|I love charades! 764.PNG|I want Timmy to be my partner. 765.PNG|You're a... (short pause) 766.PNG|beaver! 767.PNG|Game over, 768.PNG|we win!" 769.PNG 770.PNG|"We're not playing charades! 771.PNG 772.PNG|Poof is trying to... 773.PNG|tell us something important." 774.PNG 775.PNG 776.PNG 777.PNG 778.PNG 779.PNG 780.PNG|"I still don't understand. 781.PNG 782.PNG|Write it on your little... 783.PNG|chalkboard honey." 784.PNG 785.PNG 786.PNG 787.PNG 788.PNG 789.PNG 790.PNG 791.PNG 792.PNG|"Screechy chalk. 793.PNG|Aah!" 794.PNG 795.PNG 796a.PNG 797a.PNG 798.PNG|"Ow! 799.PNG|Get inside honey, it's raining chalkboards!" 800a.PNG 801s.PNG 802a.PNG 803.PNG 804.PNG 805.PNG 806.PNG 807.PNG 808.PNG 809.PNG 810.PNG 811.PNG 812.PNG 813.PNG 814.PNG 815.PNG|"Calm down Poof. 816.PNG 817.PNG|Let's eat. 818.PNG 819.PNG|Daddy's making dinner." 820.PNG 821.PNG 822.PNG 823.PNG 824.PNG 825.PNG|"Yeah. 826.PNG 827.PNG 828.PNG 829.PNG|"There's nothing a plate of soggy chicken nuggets... 830.PNG|can't cure." 831.PNG 832.PNG 833.PNG 834.PNG 835.PNG|"Ugh we'll just go out." 836.PNG 837.PNG 838.PNG 839.PNG 840.PNG 841.PNG 842.PNG 843.PNG 844.PNG 845.PNG 846.PNG 847.PNG 848.PNG 849.PNG 850.PNG|"Welcome back Marble Mouth! 851.PNG 852.PNG|Let me guess, 853.PNG|you tried to tell everyone about my... 854.PNG|evil plan and... 855.PNG|no one understood you?" 856.PNG 857.PNG 858.PNG 859.PNG 860.PNG 861.PNG 862.PNG 863.PNG 864.PNG 865.PNG 866.PNG 867.PNG 868.PNG|"That's what I thought! 869.PNG|Soon I'll be the most magical middle age man in... 870.PNG|the world!" 871.PNG 872.PNG 873.PNG 874.PNG|*Sniffs 4 times* 875.PNG|"Til' then I'll be smelling egg salad all day." 876.PNG 877.PNG 878.PNG 879.PNG 880.PNG|"Oh! Does baby want his rattle? 881.PNG|Maybe if you ask for it nicely I'll give it to you. 882.PNG|But you can't, 883.PNG|and I... 884.PNG|WON'T!!" 885.PNG|*Maniacally laughing* 886.PNG|*Maniacally laughing continued* 887.PNG 888.PNG 889.PNG 890.PNG 891.PNG 892.PNG 893.PNG 894.PNG 895.PNG 896.PNG 897.PNG|"Mr. Sacklunch! 898.PNG 899.PNG 900.PNG|You're gonna love my magical show and tell. 901.PNG|It will make everybody long for... 902.PNG|death! 903.PNG 904.PNG|And might I add, 905.PNG|your egg salad cologne is delightful." 906.PNG 907.PNG|"Sit down... 908.PNG|you little blue... 909.PNG|noser! 910.PNG 911.PNG|Now, to begin... 912.PNG|show and... 913.PNG|tell." 914.PNG 915.PNG 916.PNG 917.PNG 918.PNG 921.PNG 919.PNG 920.PNG 922.PNG 923.PNG 924.PNG 925.PNG 926.PNG|"That's enough! 927.PNG|You're first, 928.PNG|show me your magic power. 929.PNG|It's obviously not public speaking." 930.PNG 931.PNG 932.PNG 933.PNG|"Not going to cooperate aye? 934.PNG|We'll see about that! 935.PNG|I know a thing or two about handling... 936.PNG|FAIRIES!!" 937.PNG 938.PNG 939.PNG 940.PNG 941.PNG 942.PNG 943.PNG 944.PNG 945.PNG 946.PNG 947.PNG 948.PNG 949.PNG 950.PNG 951.PNG 952.PNG 953.PNG|"Alright everyone, 954.PNG 955.PNG|on three. 956.PNG 957.PNG|And a one, and a... 958.PNG|two, 959.PNG|and a." 960.PNG 961.PNG 962.PNG 963.PNG 964.PNG 965.PNG 966.PNG 967.PNG 968.PNG 969.PNG 970.PNG 971.PNG 972.PNG 973.PNG 974.PNG 975.PNG 976.PNG 977.PNG 978.PNG 979.PNG 980.PNG 981.PNG|"We'll begin the... 982.PNG|show and tell with.." 983.PNG|*Interrupts* "Ooh, 984.PNG|ooh!! 985.PNG|Pick me!" 986.PNG 987.PNG|"Eagerness and enthusiasm will get you... 988.PNG|no where in my class! 989.PNG|I'm going with 990.PNG|Sheamus the Leprechaun." 991.PNG 992.PNG 993.PNG 994.PNG 995.PNG|"Grrr." Category:Season 9 Category:All articles to be expanded Category:Images Page Category:Images Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Season 9 image galleries Category:Image galleries Category:Episodes